


Snow

by Acdeanmon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Castiel In Love, Dean Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Hunter Dean, Hunter Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Castiel, Sad Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acdeanmon/pseuds/Acdeanmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds safety with Castiel as he begins to doubt himself and lose hope. Will they finally tell each other how they feel when they spend the night in a snowy, redbrick cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever attempt at writing a story. Let's see how it goes...

Dean pulled up the collar of his coat, with a shiver, as the icy winds scraped the back of his neck. Slowly, he inhaled the sharp air as the mist and snow encircled him. He felt as though he was being slowly suffocated by the sheer density of the air. Looking back, his footprints alone were carved clearly into the snow that he constantly trudged through. Good, he was alone, he thought to himself. But was he stupid enough to believe that?  
The tall trees around him stood as burnt out matchsticks, dug deep into the ground, casting layers of shadows as far as he could see. Fear and uncertainty began to creep through Deans thick skin. Subconsciously he quickened his pace.  
He had parked baby along here somewhere, he swore it. But the path ahead of him looked identical to the one that had been layed out for him miles back.  
Dean spins around instantly at the sound of rustling in the trees behind him. Hand curled around his knife, perfectly ready to strike at any moment. Then he hears it again, coming from the other side this time. His panicked heartbeat rang in his ears as the panic set in.  
The sun had set a long time ago, and the darkness was quickly sinking in on him, the cold constantly burning in his bones. He needed somewhere to stay overnight, or at least until the blizzard stopped.  
For the first time in the past two hours of solid marching, he pauses. He desperately scans his surroundings for somewhere, anywhere he could find shelter.  
On his right, almost glowing through the black trunks of bare trees, is a red brick cabin. "Perfect" the older Winchester brother whispers to the wind as he makes his way over.


	2. Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean sets up for the night, but needs help to read the darkness inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I can write about Castiel! I hope you enjoy this, I know the characters are a little out of character, but I guess you could say it's an au...

The heavy door of the cabin creaks shut. Flakes of the deep red rust fall to the floor as Dean slides the heavy bolt behind him. There are no ceiling lights inside, just an old lamp in the far left hand corner, next to the large bed. There are a few candles and a pack of matches on the solid wood table infront of him.   
After lighting half a dozen candles and plugging in the lamp, he can clearly observe the cabin. 

There was only one room that made up the cabin, with a bathroom behind the door at the far end. On the far left was a king-sized bed with a heavy duvet, topped with layers after layers of blankets. In the middle of the room, on the wall the same side as the door was a wooden fireplace. It was simple enough - no designs and a sturdy mantelpiece that Dean had lined with candels- and a basket of logs sat beside it. 

After lighting the fire, Dean sat cross-legged on the floor and stared into its flames. He wondered what Sammy was up to; if he was out searching or taking the opportunity to carry on with his life. The thought caused Dean to shiver. Suddenly he realised how alone he really was. Did people really care for him? Did he just put people in danger? What if Sam had walked right into trouble whilst looking for him? He remembered all the people he cared for who had died because of this line of work, how many times Sam had come so close to never coming back. Apart from his brother, who cared bout him in this world? He searched his brain desperately and paused on one name...

"Cas" he half sighed under his breath. He shut his eyes for a second, and right on cue, his angel appears beside him, sat in the same awkward, cross legged position that little kids do.   
"Dean" Cas replies, a certain warmth radiating through him as he says his hunters name.


	3. I think I'm in love with you, Dean Winchester...

Cas' heart sank as the tears fell down his hunter's face, and dropped onto the dusty wooden floor. He wanted nothing but to hold him, and cast away his fear. Instead, he simply put his hand on Dean's shoulder, and to his surprise, Dean leaned in to rest his head against Cas' hand, a smile setting in on his tired looking face.   
After a few seconds of happiness, Dean startled and sat back up straight. Cas' hair was messy as ever, his tie squiffy ad his trench coat had the melting remains of tiny snowflakes scattered over his shoulders. Dean wanted nothing more than to lay in his arms, but he knew that could never happen.

"Dean," Castiel says, in not much more than a whisper. "w-what's going on?"   
Dean chokes back tears to reply "I can't do this anymore, Cas!" He roughly wipes his tears, "I can't keep putting people in danger and - uh just this life, I hate it. I keep letting people d-"  
"No Dean," Cas interrupts, "don't talk like that, you know its not true-"  
"Oh no," Dean almost laughs "but it is true," his innocence turning dark now.  
"Dean, don't do this to yourself"

"Charlie and Kevin - and Bobby and Jess!" Dean bitterly, gritting his teeth as though each name is a stab in his sides.  
Cas goes to grab his shoulders and pull him round but Dean pushes him off, causing him to fall back onto the floor, hitting his head against the side of a small table.. "Dean no-" he manages to whisper lightly, feeling a little dizzy.  
"And Sammy-" his voice soft and guilty now, "Sammy would be a lawyer, with Jess, and he'd have a family" he turns back to Cas, his green eyes bloodshot and wide like a child: hurt and defeated, longing safety- and for someone to love them. 

Dean sees his angel, the corner of his face bleeding, "Oh God- " he stutters, "I'm so sorry- I just- I don't know what's going on."   
Cas moves around to kneel in front of Dean, "shhh, he whispers as he holds his shoulders, "look at me, we are Sam's family" He sighs, "and we are all that matters." 

He wipes his hunter's tears lightly with his thumb, Dean smiles and relaxes a little for a second, leaning into Cas. Then- slightly embarrassed- he turns his head away to the side.   
Cas turns his head back to face him, ever so gently with his forefinger, then lifts his chin up a little to his height as the angel kneels up. Dean's eyes flicker nervously- eager yet perplexed at Cas' actions.

Cas breathes in deeply and hesitates, gazing into the green of Dean's eyes that he had loved these past 5 years.

"I think I'm in love with you, Dean Winchester" he says gently with a smile before leaning down and kissing Dean.


End file.
